Ideas for Stick Ranger Stages
This page organizes all fan-made stages as separated articles/sub-user pages and then linked back here. If you have any idea of any series/stages (regardless if you aren't a contributor), then create an article and then input the link to it under your name. Fan Stages made by unknown users If you're the author of a fan-made series/stage in this list or know who made this, leave a comment below! *Plains Series (possibly by "Mathgenius") 0176's Fan Stages *Island Aeinstein's Fan Stages *New Mountaintop *Hell 4 *The Evil Castle *Sky Land Series (Aeinstein) *Venusian Series (Aeinstein) *Sunflower Grasslands *Oak Forest *Submarine Sea CapeMan1008's Fan Stages * Oak Street * Plains Series (1-5, P) * Oak Woods Series (1-6) * Mossy Corridor * Mossy Temple * Desert Series (1-7, Qs) * Cavern Series (1-5, M) * Canyon Series (1-4) * Treasure Trove Cazaam's Fan Stages * Plains Series (1-8) * Jungle Series (1-3 including 1 hidden stage) * Plains Temple * Cliff Series (1-?) More stages to be announced in the future! Cooldoodle7900's Fan Stages *The Mines David7015's Fan Stages *Cliff *Street DMSwordsmaster's Fan Stages﻿ *Jungle Temple - with NNW Dokohne's Fan Stages *Planet Series *Workshop Francisco25's Fan Stages *The Mountain Series *The Ocean Series Gamelover101's Fan Stages To be announced. (Obsolete Archive) HankGuideDude's Fan Stages *The Huge Series *The Moon Series *The Martian Series - with NNW Liam red's Fan Stages *Underwater fortress Logologologol's Fan Stages *Snowland LOL741's Fan Stages *The Valley series Look-a-troopa's Fan Stages *Hell Series Ludicrine's Fan Stages *Frozen Waters *Onyx Mines "Mathgenuius"'s Fan Stages *Fortress Gate NutikTehWolf's Fan Stages *Oceania Poisonshot's Fan Stages *Cavern World *High Tide Series *Machine World *Deep Cavern *Fort *Battleship 1 *Wall Series (PS) (Wall 1, Wall 2) *Ice World (including Whiteland 1, Fort) *Ruinsfield 1 *Kaizo Street *Lilypad Swarm 1 *Poisoned Woods *Sea 1 *Sandside Series (PS) (Sandside 1, Sandside 2, Sandside 3) Popetipap's Fan Stages *??? 2 RedHardcore's Fan Stages *Bloodcage *Hide and Seek *... (hidden Stage like ??? and !!!) */// (hidden Stage like ??? and !!!) *Garage shad3w44's Fan Stages *Underworld Squiddum's Fan Stages *Ancient Ruins Series (Squiddum) (1,2,3,4,5,Ancient Monument) SR780415's Fan Stages *Mountain 2 *Mountain 3 TEHxGUY4248's Fan Stages *Warped Dimension ThechosenOne's Fan Stages *Southern Factory ''interdit'' Fan Stages *Pond *Mountain 1 (Was originally called "Mountain") *Graveyard 1 Walten Paperclips' Fan Stages First of all, Walten Paperclips will have his very own map for his stages. The map will be uploaded later. Now, let's move to his stages. The list is incomplete yet. *Surlama Street *Surlama Woods 1 *Surlama Woods 2 *Surlama Woods 3 *Surlama Woods 4 *Surlama Woods 5 *Surlama Woods 6 *Surlama Woods 7 *Surlama Lake *Arid Grotto 1 *Arid Grotto 2 *Arid Grotto 3 *Demoniac Tree *Treetop Temple *Mount Hermenton 1 *Mount Hermenton 2 *Mount Hermenton 3 *Mount Hermenton 4 *Tigris Jungle 1 *Tigris Jungle 2 *Tigris Jungle 3 *Volcano Museum 1 *Volcano Museum 2 *Volcano Museum 3 *Volcano Museum 4 *Volcano Museum 5 *Volcano *Serm Sea 1 *Serm Sea 2 *Serm Sea 3 *Serm Sea 4 *Serm Sea 5 *Serm Tundra 1 *Serm Tundra 2 *Serm Tundra 3 *Serm Tundra 4 *Serm Tundra 5 *Serm Tundra 6 *Ice Colossus *Angel City 1 *Angel City 2 *Angel City 3 *Angel City 4 *Angel City 5 *Angel Savannah 1 *Angel Savannah 2 *Angel Savannah 3 *Angel Savannah 4 *Angel Savannah 5 *Zexon Docks 1 *Zexon Docks 2 *Zexon Docks 3 *Zexon Docks 4 *Zexon Docks 5 *Zexon Docks 6 *Zexon Marsh 1 *Zexon Marsh 2 *Zexon Marsh 3 *Zexon Marsh 4 *Muddy Lake *Zexon Marsh 5 *Zexon Marsh 6 *Zexon Marsh 7 *Zexon Marsh 8 *Marsh Sanctuary *Rocket *Newborn Planet 1 *Newborn Planet 2 *Newborn Planet 3 *Newborn Crater *Newborn Planet 4 *Newborn Planet 5 *Newborn Planet 6 *Newborn Planet 7 *Newborn UFO *Newborn Grotto 1 *Newborn Grotto 2 *Newborn Grotto 3 *Newborn Rocket *Algamore Canyon 1 *Algamore Canyon 2 *Algamore Canyon 3 *Algamore Canyon 4 *Algamore Canyon 5 *Green Oasis 1 *Green Oasis 2 *Green Oasis 3 *Green Oasis 4 *Green Oasis 5 *Arid Grotto 4 *Arid Grotto 5 *Arid Grotto 6 *Arid Grotto 7 *The Final Destiny XXdragonhellXX's Fan Stages *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombies Zolnerium's Stick Ranger stage ideas * Hell Castle (earth superboss stage) same as original hell castle boss except it has 1,000,000 health instead of 999,999 * Acid Castle (venus superboss stage) LVL: 250 HP: 35,000,000 DEF: 1,000 (spider) * Magnetic Castle (mercury superboss stage) LVL:500 HP: 56,000,000 DEF: 15,000 (snake) * Gravity Castle (mars superboss stage) LVL:1,000 HP: 63,000,000 DEF: 300,000 (germ) * Chaos Castle (jupiter superboss stage) LVL: 2,000 HP: 85,000,000 DEF: 1,000,000 (bat) * Cursed Castle (saturn superboss stage) LVL: 3,000 HP: 92,000,000 DEF: 2,500,000 (dragon) * Uranium Temple (uranus superboss stage) LVL: 4,000 HP: 12,120,000 DEF: 30,000,000 (zombie) * Neptunium Temple (neptune superboss stage) LVL: 5,000 HP: 24,240,000 DEF: 60,000,000 (zombie) * Plutonium Temple (pluto superboss stage) LVL: 6,000 HP: 36,360,000 DEF: 90,000,000 (zombie) * Master Solar Prism (sun superboss stage) LVL: 7,500 HP: 50,000,000 DEF: 90,000,000 (wheel) POST SOLAR STAGES: * Master Void Prism (voidlands superboss stage) LVL: 8,500 HP: 75,000,000 DEF: 95,000,000 (wheel) * Great Edge Palace (edgelands superboss stage) LVL: 9,500 HP: 49,500,000 (x2) DEF: 99,000,000 (2 stickmen) * Ultra Castle (final level) LVL: 10,000 HP: 100,000,000 DEF: 100,000,000 (stickman) !MORE COMING SOON! ZoshiX's Fan Stages Ideas that have become real Newest ideas are added to the top. *Hell series - Suspected by some fans before it was created. *Mountain series - Suspected by loads of fans before it was created. *Snowfield series - After long periods of tundra-like stage predictions it appeared. *Beach series - Suspected by some fans before it was created. *Desert series - Suspected by some fans before it was created. Archive In here, you can find many, many obsolete ideas that might not worth of reading, but it's there anyway. Gallery The maps are sorted alphabetically by author, and sorted by date within the same author. Cola160_World_Map.png|Cola160's version (check image description) Cola160 Stick Ranger Map.png|Another version by Cola160 (check image description) GL_Worldmap1.png|Gamelover's version (check image description) SR World Map with Town.png|King Oskar's version Map for new series (no big difference).png|LOL741's version Moon_Map.png|Moon map made by NNW Moon_Map_Redux.png|Modernized Moon map by ZX Mars_map.png|Mars map made by NNW Cave Map.png|Deep Cavern series map by Poisonshot TFM_SRStages.png|''interdit 1's version (check image description) ZXmap5.png|ZoshiX's version (old) (cropped version) ZoshiX Fan Map.png|A (newer?) revision by ZoshiX Extended World Map (ZoshiX).png|ZoshiX's version (new) Map Prediction 2.png|''interdit 2's version Tunnel Map.png|Tunnel Map made by interdit 2 See also *Category:Ideas *Category:Stick Ranger Stages Category:Stick Ranger Stages